


One hundred and eighteen

by GlutenFreeAlien



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, link help her not be scared, next will be longer, short fic, this is heterosexual romance, zelda is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutenFreeAlien/pseuds/GlutenFreeAlien
Summary: Zelda has her 18th birthday and a small party is held for her at Link's cottage.She begins to realize shes not quite as young as shes advertised.





	One hundred and eighteen

“-Another good year, time for a cheer. Zelda eighteen years oooooooooooold!” Yunobo sang. A smatter of applause and some cheers rang out through the small wooden house. Zelda smiled at her friends, and she blew out the candles. After more applause, Link cut into the cake with a kitchen knife.  
“I bet you’ve never had such a small birthday party before.” Laughed Prince Sidon.  
Zelda rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, well no. Usually the whole kingdom of Hyrule would attend… but this feels more-“ she glanced at Link. His face had a peaceful smile, and he was happily eating the cake he made. “-homey, you know?” Zelda finished, a bit awkwardly.  
Prince Sidon drank from his goblet with a chuckle, and as he set it down, his claws clinked against the glass chillingly. “To be fair, there’s always a good number of people at my own hatching anniversary.”  
Teba looked to the ceiling. “Well we aren’t all sons and daughters of great kings, are we Sidon.” Teba took a bite of the cake, not breaking eye contact with Sidon.  
Yunobo began to stutter; “Hey let’s keep the arguing off the birthday table…”  
Riju who had been silent put her hand on Princess Zelda’s own. “Happy birthday, dear. It’s an honor to be here in your eighteenth birthday, such an important age-”  
This caused Zelda’s smile to fall, “Wait. What year is it?” Zelda asked the table.  
Riju answered, and Zelda paused. “Then… I wouldn’t be eighteen would I? I would be… one hundred and eighteen.”  
There was a silence around the table. Link looked up from his cake, and Zelda and Link made eye contact.  
Sidon glanced at Riju, who glanced at Yunobo who glanced at Teba.  
Teba cleared his throat. “Well princess, you don’t look a day over 16 I’d it’s any consolation-” Before he was cut off by Zelda standing up and her chair screaming across the wood as it was scraped backwards quickly.  
“Link, may I talk to you outside for a moment?” Zelda asked.  
Link slowly swallowed, before he got up and ducked out the door of the cottage.  
The rest of the party guests glanced at each other. “Oh Gosh.” Yunobo muttered.  
Zelda gently closed the door, and lead him to the flower patch Link had planted outside. The cool night breeze ruffled Zelda’s now short hair, and the flowers and grass hissed with the wind.  
“We’re supposed to be dead.” Zelda muttered.  
Link’s eyebrows shot up his face with concern. “What do you mean?” He said in his low quiet voice.  
Zelda’s skin broke into goosebumps with the night air tangling itself under her very skin. “Link, hylians don't live to be one hundred and eighteen. Most of them die at eighty.”  
“Yeah, but we’re only seventeen and eighteen.” Link said.  
“Link you don't get it. We cheated death. Every hylian we ever knew before we woke up is dead. We should be dead.” Zelda turned away from him and stared down the ledge to the pond and tree below Link’s yard. The pale half moon reflected jaggedly on the pond.  
“Sheika live to be one hundred and forty, Gorons live to be one hundred and twenty, Zora live for two hundred years and Rito live for around one hundred.”  
“Zelda, calm down. We were asleep for all those years-”  
Zelda turned to face him again. “You mean YOU were asleep for all those years. I wasn't. I lived through every second of the last one hundred years.”  
Link had a horrified expression on his usually straight face. “You were awake for one hundred years?”  
Zelda put her hand over her chest and looked to the ground. Her breath was shaky. “Yes. I… I just cant believe after all that time… all the agony we went through. We made it out alive.”  
Link put his hands around Zelda’s. Zelda’s cold fingers where tucked tightly in between Link’s palms.  
“There’s nothing we can do about it, Zelda.” They looked into each other's eyes and Link gave one of his gorgeous rare smiles. Zelda felt her heart skip a beat.  
Link’s pale blue eyes seemed to glow in the blue evening. “Maybe cheating death is what we where meant to do."  
Zelda smiled weakly. "Ah, Maybe."  
Link spread his arms out to Zelda's surprise. There was a moment of hesitation before Zelda embraced him. Link gently wrapped his arms around Zelda and put his hands gently on her back.  
"Zelda?" Link murmured.  
"Yes?" Zelda asked quietly.  
"What are we?"  
Zelda felt her heart thunder. Was he trying to ask her if they where a couple?  
"Link, I... I don't quite know what you mean but..." Zelda trailed off to look up at Link. The moon framed his face like a painting. Zelda smiled. "I'm glad you're the one who lasted all these years with me."  
Link's eyes reddened and tears formed over his eyes.  
"Thank... Thank you, Zelda."  
"Thank YOU, my love." Zelda sighed.  
Link trembled and gave a laughing sob. "We should go back inside. The others must be worried."  
Zelda leaned in and kissed Link faintly on the cheek. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Next fic will be longer i swear!


End file.
